Cold as the Frozen Snow
by Midori Mizu
Summary: Hatori Sohma meets a strange girl who seems to parallel Tohru Honda and Kana. However, as he is pressured into melting the ice that encompasses his heart, a shocking secret is revealed. Now, he must decide if he can open his heart to the warmth of spring.
1. Prologue

Cold as the Frozen Snow

Prologue: The Sohma Family Secret

The Sohma family has a dark secret that affects the lives of many. The curse of the Sohma family is based on the Chinese Zodiac. Children born with the curse transform into their Zodiac animal if hugged by the opposite sex. With this curse, life is difficult for the Sohma family and the people around them. When an outsider (or someone who does not know of the Sohma curse) discovers this secret, the head of the family, Akito Sohma, gives the order for his or her memory to be erased. The process is like hypnosis, and it will make the outsider forget ever meeting that Sohma Zodiac member. The person in charge of this cruel task is the enigma Hatori Sohma. Hatori is the Sohma family doctor who specializes in treating the Sohma family; Akito being his top priority. There are many other members in the Zodiac to be to be spoken of, but alas that is for another time, perhaps even another story.

Today's tale revolves around the mysterious Hatori Sohma. This story takes place during chapter twelve of the Fruits Basket Manga Books, and also a little after episode eight of the anime itself. Now this tale will include information from the manga that was not used in the anime series and if you do not like spoilers (if you wish to read the manga one day) I would advise to not read this story until you do. In my version of Fruits Basket there will a new character, Saiyoko Segumi (a character of my making). She will find herself in a situation quite similar to Miss Tohru Honda found herself in when she met Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo Sohma. Perhaps Hatori's past will catch up with him and remind him that sometimes being as cold as the frozen snow sometimes will preserve your memories, but not contribute to making new memories. Thank you for choosing to read this tale of a family and its curse, and even if you don't read it, thank you for coming and giving me the time to explain myself.

Part of the first chapter will have some quoting from chapter twelve of the manga and those will be in _italics_. Also, (I am editing this as I write chapter one) in the manga books Hatori meets Tohru instead Saiyoko in the park. When you read the first chapter, you will understand what I mean. Oh and when I restate those lines from the manga...they might not be in order as said; just the order that I thought best for the story. After the recitation of the manga _italics_ will stand for thoughts. The recitation is only lines 5-9 of chapter one. There are a few more towards the end of the first chapter in _**bold italics**_. But for the rest of the chapters, bold italics will be used for flashbacks that mostly Hatori makes. (That are not in the series/manga at all just my overactive imagination) Some phrases with asterisks (x2) at the end means that I couldn't find the correct spelling for it.

I would like to elaborate on one more subject: I have stopped reading the manga due to money issues. For the rest of my story, I am taking an extreme chance by manipulating Natsuki Takaya's characters and storyline. Then again, that is the whole reason why fanfiction exists, correct? So please do not be offended by the inaccuracies in character histories, original story plot, and any other subject. Thank you.

Sincerely, Midori Mizu

Fruits Basket is (c)Natsuki Takaya  
Saiyoko Segumi is (c)Midori Mizu


	2. The Beginning of a New Spring

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Spring

The day was chilly and the sky was cloudy; it looked as if it might start to rain. The Sohma House had begun to resume its peaceful demeanor after the New Year's celebration; and for one busy doctor it was also the end of a bothersome illness passing through the Sohma family. The air in the Sohma House had grown oddly thick and suffocating for young Hatori Sohma; so he had decided to take a walk in the park to clear his head. But it seemed the walk only clouded his mind with painful memories and a strange meeting with a young girl named Tohru Honda.

_**For a long time if Akito or my father ordered me to do it...I would suppress anyone's memories. So even though I knew it would hurt Yuki...I erased his friend's memories. That's why...when Akito uttered those words...**_

"Hatori is like snow..."

In a way he was telling the truth.

"You are as cold as the frozen snow, Hatori..."  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone walking. He turned to see who it was; no one in his or her right mind would be out in the cold winter air. Kneeling not too far away from where Hatori was standing was a girl that appeared to be in her early twenties. Her face was flushed as if she had been running, and nonetheless; in her arms she held a small, panting dog. For a split second, Hatori pictured Shigure's ridiculous face, a very humorous memory that brought a smile to his cold heart. The girl was speaking to the dog in a low voice, as if she was trying to calm it. A trail of shopping bags lined the sidewalk behind her. Hatori thought for a minute and decided to help her; being a doctor himself, he knew that it was not healthy to be out in the cold running around. He had seen Kyo and Shigure do it once. And in the depths of his conscience, Hatori felt as if he actually wanted to help her, for some strange reason he was compelled to help her.

When Hatori finally stopped thinking to himself, he saw that the girl was trying to reach for a leash that was a few centimeters out of her reach. With the dog squirming in her arms, her task was more difficult than it should have been. She tried to coax the dog with gentle words, but it still wouldn't settle down. Hatori walked over to the girl and handed her the leash. She looked at him and smiled. Even though it looked as if she was having a bad day, she still had the strength to smile. Just like that Tohru Honda he had met earlier in the year. Hatori helped the girl to her feet. Then Hatori received a massive lick from the dog; it was quite the surprise.

_If I didn't know any better, I'd say this is one of Shigure's dog friends. Or it could even be the dog himself..._

"Uh, um. Thank you sir."

Hatori's thoughts were disturbed when she spoke. He wanted to say something but found he had become tongue-tied.

_How embarrassing._

"Your welcome Miss..."

"Saiyoko Segumi, but friends call me Sai." she smiled proudly.

"It's nice to meet you Segumi-san." Hatori had begun to pick up her bags.

"Oh no! Uh, please call me Sai," she blushed, "I would never dream of having someone I just met call me by such a kind name. So formal too, tell me...oh dear, I believe I did not catch your name?"

_Such formalities...I wish all kids were still polite like that._

"My name is Hatori, Hatori Sohma."

"It's nice to meet you, Hatori-sama. Tell me; are you a doctor? Or even an animal doctor? The way you handled Spot was amazing!"

_Cute, the dog's name is Spot. Did she just call me...-sama?_

"I happen to be a doctor, yes, but only for the Sohma family. And as for handling animals, you could say I've grown quite use to it. I have a rather large family."

Hatori handed her the last of her bags and Spot's leash.

"Thank you, Hatori-sama. I don't know how I'm going to repay you."

_Repay me?_

"There's no need. You shouldn't stay out much longer, you could catch a cold."

"Thank you for your concern, Hatori-sama, I'll go home right away." she smiled and turned blushed, "It was really nice to meet you Hatori- sama, I hope you will allow me to buy you lunch sometime? Just to repay you for all of your help." 

"No, please, don't feel obliged to repay me. I was just walking by and saw that you needed help."

Sai giggled, "Hatori-sama, did you not just advise me that is not healthy to be out in this cold? I don't live far from here and I have some fresh Miso, so I could make soup. I would love if you could join me for some. It will warm you right up; I could make onigiri or leek soup, if you'd prefer something like that."

Spot walked over to Hatori and rubbed his head against his leg. He looked up at Hatori with big puppy eyes and whined.

_Even if I stayed, I couldn't stay long. Akito would be suspicious._

"I believe I will accept your offer. But do you mind if I use your telephone when we arrive?"

"Not at all, Hatori-sama."

Spot yipped and wagged his tail as Hatori took his leash and walked beside Sai. He glanced at her as they walked, and saw a smile on her face. But he wondered what she was really thinking.

_Why was she so desperate to have me come with her? She must live on her own, lonely I dare say. Or ... if she is anything like Tohru, she's too kind for her own good. Hatori sighed. Women are so complicated._

"Is something wrong, Hatori-sama?"

"Hm? Oh no, no there is nothing wrong Sai-kun. I'm just a bit weary."

Sai stopped walking and stood on her tip toes to reach Hatori's forehead, "Hatori-sama I think you've caught something."

"What? No, I...I feel fine. I do not feel ill."

"Hatori-sama..." Sai protested.

"Sai-kun, I am just fine."

"All right Hatori-sama. We are here now."

Hatori watched as she took out her key and opened the door to the small home. Sai took the leash from Hatori and then took Spot outside and over to a neighbor's house. She returned a few minutes later to find Hatori sitting patiently at the table.

"So, Spot is not your dog?"

"Oh no," Sai giggled, "he belongs to my neighbors. But he comes over here all the time, so it's almost like he belongs to me."

Sai walked into the kitchen to prepare the Miso soup, "Hatori-sama my phone is in here if you would like to use it."

"Yes, thank you Sai-kun."

Hatori walked into the small kitchen and picked up the receiver.

_Who should I call? Shigure...yes Shigure.  
_  
"Hello?"

"Shigure? It's Hatori."

"Oh hello, Ha'ri! Where are you?"

"I am at a friend's house. I'm going to stay here for lunch and then I will be returning to Sohma House."

"All right Ha'ri, I'll make sure the place holds up while you're gone."

"Good-bye Shigure."

"Bye-bye Ha'ri!"

"WOW!"

Hatori swerved around towards Sai, "What it is?"

"It's snowing! I knew it would snow today!"

She's remarkably like Tohru...and Kana. It's strange...

"Oh Hatori-sama, don't you just love the snow?"

"Miss Saiyoko, tell me, when the snow melts, what does it become?"

_If she truly is like Tohru...she can answer this question...  
_  
"Hm...well...I believe the answer is Spring..."

_**May I ask you a question?**_

When snow melts, what does it become?

It becomes water, of course.

WRONG!

It becomes Spring!

Spring is my favorite season!

"Hatori-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Your favorite season is Spring, isn't it?"

"I guess you could say that."

Sai brought over two bowls of Miso soup and placed one in front of Hatori.

"Eat up." Sai smiled at Hatori as he began to eat, "Well?"

"It's very delicious. Thank you."

"You know what Hatori-sama? I never really thought about any season as my favorite. I guess I like them all. Why, you may ask? Well, it's because they all rely on each other to survive. You know? Like winter depends on spring to melt away the snow for new life to grow...and spring relies on summer to finish its growing process. Summer then relies on autumn to break down life so it does not have to suffer during the winter...an endless cycle. Just like everything on Earth, everything that lives, nothing lasts forever. The snow will always melt, the leaves will always die, and life will always be reborn."

Hatori sat there staring at Saiyoko.

_I don't know what to say..._

"Haha. I guess I confuse myself too. I guess I have no idea what I'm talking about. I think it is the cold getting to my head. Sometimes I say weird things." Sai laughed.

_This girl...I guess isn't like Tohru. She is similar to Tohru, yes, but she seems to be stranger. Yes, as the last Winter snow melts a new Spring is born...just as she said._


	3. The Mint in the Miso Soup

Chapter 2: The Mint in the Miso Soup

Winter's last snow had melted away and the birth of a new season had begun. It had been two months since the last winter snow, but spring had not quite arrived. The Sohma Estate was beginning to teem with life once again. Akito was sitting on the patio outside of his room; and on his finger sat a dove. The garden Akito was facing was quiet and peaceful, but even he could not see it coming. A squirrel jumped from one of the trees and into another, a bird in that tree began to sing in a trill voice, and then another bird began to sing. Then another. Soon the whole garden had erupted into one streaming world of life. The crickets chirped, the birds sang, the squirrels quarreled; it was a beautiful sight. And as if that wasn't enough for Mother Nature, all of the flowers in the garden suddenly burst into bloom! The air was filled with a sweet fragrance and the sound of life. A gust of wind blew, and a wave of newborn Sakura flowers filled the air. The petals danced around in the air, going this way and that. Spring had come.

"SILENCE!!!!" the bliss and euphoria stopped.

A dove fell to the ground, and a pool of blood began to pool under it. Akito looked at his blood-and-feather stained hand. A cruel smirk formed on his face as he began to chuckle ominously. The animals all seemed to be staring at the corpse and then at the cynical man. Surely this man, if even a man, had a heart? A conscience? To kill such a beautiful creature without a motive was a horrible deed. The animals did nothing but stare, what a monster, they thought. Only someone with a horrible grudge against all things living can smile that way after murdering someone.

"What are you all staring at?" he smirked, "You all are stupid, foolish creatures! Frolicking around like there are no problems to deal with! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SING YOUR PROBLEMS AWAY? DO YOU THINK ALL OF THIS MADNESS WILL SAVE YOU? You all still have work to do before spring is over...and you celebrate now? You are truly stupid creatures. You don't even deserve to live!"

"Akito, that's enough. All of this screaming will not help you get over your fever."

"Shut up, Hatori."

Hatori walked over to Akito and looked at the dove's corpse, "I see you've been busy."

"They are all stupid creatures."

"I heard."

"They are just like Yuki and Kyo...trying to escape the work—or in their case—the life that they have been given. Do they really believe that they can escape the curse? And this Tohru Honda, does she think that she can break the curse? Truly foolish creatures."

"I do not think Tohru Honda is trying to break the curse, I think she is trying to learn about it. To maybe, help Yuki and Kyo. She could even help you."

"Help me? I'm beyond help. Since the day I was born. I was born to die."

"Then shouldn't you be living your life to its fullest?" "What's the point? Then I'll begin to love living, thus making it even more difficult for me to accept dying... which I have successfully achieved. Enough of this talk, do I make myself clear, Hatori?"

"Yes, Akito."

The garden outside of Akito's room would never be the same again. Never was it filled with song and animals, even long after Akito—and many of the other Sohma family members—died. Hatori had finished working with Akito and had walked back to his office. He did not have to watch Momiji that day, so he had some peace and quiet. He sat down at his desk and noticed a little gift there. It was wrapped in colored saran wrap and had a little bow stuck on top. The packaged was bowl shaped and hot to the touch.

_Where did this come from?_

Hatori searched the gift for a tag of some sort but found none.

_I guess opening it wouldn't hurt._

Inside of the gift was Miso soup. There was no tag inside—he had hoped that there wasn't—just a bowl of plain ol' Miso soup.

_Who would leave me Miso soup?  
_  
Hatori got up and walked around, looking for clues of who the benefactor could be. Nothing else in the office had been touched or disturbed.

_Well as Shigure says "Que Sera Sera" Wait...no spoon?!_

Hatori looked around the room frantically.

_They should have at least left a spoon as well..._

Hatori looked beside the bowl.

_Oh...there it is._

Hatori began to eat.

_This is great...tastes kind of familiar too. But who do I know that makes Miso soup? Actually, who do I know that makes Miso soup well?_

_**"Ha'ri! I made you Miso soup!"**_

"Thank you, Momiji."

"Eat some, eat some! Well is it good?"

Hatori cringes, "It's...it's"

Momiji's eyes go wide and teary, "You don't like it Ha'ri-san?"

_Never again...  
_  
Hatori sat and pondered while he ate.

_It seems so familiar...and it has...a hint of mint in it. I know only one person who puts mint in Miso soup. But she's been gone for years..._

_**"Hatori, my son, please eat your Miso soup."**_

"But mother, there's something weird floating in it."

"That's my secret ingredient. It makes the Miso taste mm mm good!"

"Okay mother. Mm it tastes like mint!"

"See, Ha'ri?"

"I love you mom.."

"I love you too, Hatori."

Hatori finished the soup. Then he thought some more.

But my mother didn't make this Miso soup...so that means...someone else had to have made it. But no one—not even Shigure or Ayame—knows how I like my favorite kind of Miso soup.

_**"Hatori-sama...the Miso soup is ready."**_

Hatori begins to eat.

"What's in this?"

"My secret ingredient! My mom always used to tell me that it makes Miso soup taste mm mm good!"

_Saiyoko-kun?! Impossible! How did she find out where I live?_

"Ha'ri!"

Hatori woke up from his train of thought, "Momiji?"

"Ha'ri, I thought you said that you didn't like Miso soup? That's what you told me when I made you Miso soup."

"I...never said I didn't like Miso soup—in general—just a special kind of Miso soup."

"Sure, Ha'ri. You're a really bad liar. Hehe...if you didn't like my Miso soup, you should've just said so! I know I'm not a good cook!"

"Momiji, do you know who made this?"

"Hehe yes I do!"

"Who?"

"I'm not suppose to tell, silly!"

"Why not?"

"Because she told me not to tell!"

"Thank you, Momiji."

"Huh?"

"Is she still here?"

"No. Uh, HEY! Ha'ri! You tricked me!"

"Momiji, it wasn't that hard."

"I guess you're right Hatori."

"Did she tell you her name?"

"Yes, but you aren't going to trick me again, Hatori Sohma!"

"Does it happen to be Saiyoko Segumi?"

"Aww...Hatori you take all the fun out of everything! Why are you so dull?"

Hatori stood up and walked over to get his coat.

"Where ya goin', Ha'ri?"

"Out."

"Do you like her? You LIKE her don't you? HA'RI?! Ha'ri and Sai sittin' in a tree..._K I S S I N G_! First comes love then comes..." Hatori threw a pillow at Momiji's head, "OWIE, HA'RI THAT WASN'T NICE! I'm tellin' Tohru when I see her tonight!"

"Uh huh, come on Momiji."

"Can I go too, Ha'ri? Huh? Please? Papa said you had to watch me!"

"I figured as much. I guess you have to come, but you must behave. No transforming—no hugging. No embarrassing stories. Got it?"

"Ha'ri you're so mean."

"Uh huh, I know."

Hatori and Momiji walked out into the warm afternoon and walked out of the gates; outside the world of the Sohma Estate.

"Ha'ri..."

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Hatori and Momiji walked to a small house and Hatori knocked on the door.

"Coming!"

The door opened and there stood a smiling face.


	4. Hatori's Promise

Chapter 3: Hatori's Promise

The wind blew and Sakura flowers danced around in the air. Her auburn hair fell down past her shoulders and shone in the sun's brilliant light. Her smile was as wide as the ocean spreads across the earth. Her eyes shone like the stars in the sky. She was only wearing a tank top and jeans and had soapsuds on her hair. A wet Spot ran up to the door and then jumped up at the man there. The little boy with sunny blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes laughed at the now wet man. The girl shook her head and a shower of suds fell from it. The dog barked and licked the man's face and then retreated when the girl called his name.

"Hatori-sama, hehe, what brings you to visit me today?" Sai looked over at Momiji and then back to Hatori.

"Just came to visit. This is a relative of mine, Momiji Sohma."

Sai smiled at Momiji and winked, "Hello Momiji-san, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, thank you, how are you Sai-san?"

"I'm doing just fine. Hatori-sama, you are all wet. Hehe how did that happen? Please come inside and dry off."

Hatori glared at her for a bit and walked inside after Momiji. The room was covered in suds and the kitchen was in worse shape. In the middle of the kitchen was a tub that looked as if at one time it was filled with water. There were muddy paw prints all over the place; and in the center of it all, Saiyoko was drying Spot. She threw a towel over to Hatori and a cookie over to Momiji.

"Sorry about the mess, you caught me in the middle of Spot's bath."

"I thought you said that Spot was not your dog."

"He isn't."

"Sai-san, is that Miso soup on the stove?" Momiji inquired.

"Uh huh. I had a feeling that I would have company today. Tee hee."

Hatori looked over at Saiyoko to see if she had a smile on her face. She was smiling, but not in a mischievous way. She finished drying Spot and took him back to the neighbor's.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to change into something dry."

Saiyoko walked out of the room and Momiji began walking around the kitchen.

"Now Ha'ri, no peeking."

"Wh—what?!"

"Haha! Ha'ri you were thinking about it!"

"I was thinking no such thing, Momiji."

"Sure, Ha'ri, sure."

Saiyoko walked back into the room and checked the Miso soup.

"It's almost ready; just have to add my secret ingredient."

She opened up her cabinet and took out a little bottle labeled MINT and another bottle labeled ESSENCE OF LEEK.

_Leeks? _Hatori shuttered.

"Kyo would love that!"

"Quiet Momiji."

"Oh, the leeks? Haha, these are for something else. I'd never put leeks in Miso soup. I don't even like leeks. These are for Spot's dog food recipe. Just don't tell him what it is; he gets picky if you tell him what's in it."

"That's one smart dog!"

"Yes, Momiji, perhaps a little too smart for his own good." Saiyoko winked at Momiji.

"Ha'ri, are you all dry yet? I'm hungry!'

"Be patient Momiji! The soup is almost done." she moved her hand across Hatori's shirt, "See? All dry."

Hatori cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. Momiji smiled innocently as Saiyoko walked over to the stove and poured three bowls of Miso soup.

"Who's hungry?"

"Oh! Oh! I am! What about you Ha'ri?"

"I just ate before I came over..."

"Oh Ha'ri, you're so rude! Sai-chan worked so hard to make this soup...and even went to the trouble to dish it up for you!"

"Momiji, it's okay. Hatori-sama had his Miso soup already. Unless he wants more?"

"No thank you. Could we take Momiji's soup to go? I have some work to do and he can eat it at my office."

"Aw, Ha'ri we just got here! Can't I stay with Sai-chan longer? She'll take care of me, won't you Sai-chan?"

"Sure! I'll bring him back whenever he's ready to go home."

"Well..."

"Please Ha'ri?" Momiji made his big, watery bunny eyes.

"All right. Just promise you won't be too much trouble for Saiyoko-kun."

"I promise."

_Well that takes Momiji off of my hands for the day. I know he'll probably never want to go home...I'll have to pick him up later...a nice quiet afternoon sounds nice, even though I am working._

"Eat your soup while I walk Hatori-sama to the door, Momiji-kun."

"Mmkay..."

"Momiji, don't talk with your mouth full."

Momiji swallowed, "Yes, Hatori. Ha'ri you're so dull."

"I know, you've told me."

Sai walked with Hatori to the door and smiled when she opened it for him.

"Thank you, Saiyoko-kun."

"You're welcome."

"By the way...the soup...?"

"Yep. You're welcome. Thanks for visiting! You should visit again sometime!"

"I'll be sure to..." Hatori walked to his car.

"Promise?"

Hatori looked up at Saiyoko, "I promise."


	5. Momiji's First Mistake

Chapter Four: Momiji's First Mistake

The kitchen smelt of all sorts of sweets and goodies. But the state of the kitchen would make any mother scream in horror. There was flour and cake batter stuck to everything. The floor was quite sticky from egg yokes and the counters weren't much cleaner. There was laughter in the air, such a laughter that was only used when a person was extremely happy. The sort of laughter that would make a person forget all of their troubles and just smile. The kind of laughter that made a person not care that they were going to get into trouble for whatever they were doing. Such laughter—happiness in general—was very rare in the Sohma family; and was welcomed gratefully whenever it came. But sometimes, in the wrong company, the Sohmas would forget their precautions and their secret...thus, chaos resumes its rightful place among the Sohma family.

An egg exploded in the middle of the kitchen. A splatter of cookie dough hit Momiji's head,

"Haha! You got me that time!"

"Yeah...bet you can't get me!"

More eggs were thrown.

"I haven't had so much fun in such a long time!"

"I'm glad you're having fun!" The phone began to ring. "I'll get it; don't go anywhere, okay Momiji?" She answered, "Hello?"

"Saiyoko-kun? Hatori."

"Hello Hatori-sama!"

"Is Momiji ready to come home?"

"Hold on a sec, Momiji!?"

"Yes, Sai-chan?"

"Hatori-sama would like to know if you are ready to come home."

"No way! I'm having too much fun!"

"Give Momiji the phone, Miss Segumi."

"All right, Hatori-sama. Momiji, he would like to talk to you."

"Aw..." Momiji walked over to Saiyoko and took the phone away from her, "Yes, Ha'ri?" mumbling, "uh huh, I understand." More mumbling..."All right, I'll be waiting." Momiji hung up the phone.

"What did he say?"

"He's coming to pick me up in a few minutes...he's so mean!" Momiji's eyes began to water, "Ha'ri is no fun!" Momiji sobbed and mumbled quietly, "I wish Tohru was here...I need a hug."

"You need a hug? I can give you a hug!" Saiyoko spread her arms out, "Come here Momiji, I'll give you a hug."

Momiji sniveled and said, "It's ... all right I'm fine. I just have to remember that Hatori is right most of the time; let's clean up the kitchen before he gets here. He'll have a cow if he sees this!"

Saiyoko put her arms down, "Oh...all right."

Momiji and Saiyoko began to clean the kitchen. Soon the floor was no longer sticky, the counters sparkling clean, and the dough cleaned off of everything. Momiji began to sing while he worked, which lead to his first mistake.

"Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees sing Momiji. The frogs in the pond are calling, Momiji yes it's true!"

"What was that, Momiji-kun?"

"That was my song! I made it up myself! Sing with me! Ready? Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees sing 'Momiji'. The frogs in the pond are calling, 'Momiji yes it's true!'"

Saiyoko and Momiji sung together. They swept, wiped, and mopped while they sang. Momiji began to slide across the wet kitchen floor.

"WEEEEE!"

"Momiji! That's not safe!"

"Don't worry, Sai-chan, I'll be fine!" Momiji slid across the kitchen floor again but slipped on a bar of soap, "Wh...whoa!!" Momiji lost control and slid straight into Saiyoko. There was a poof and then silence.


	6. Secrets

Chapter Five: Secrets

A boggle-eyed Saiyoko sat on the floor in the middle of a sparkling kitchen. In her lap sat a rather large rabbit with yellow fur and large, adorable eyes. They both stared at each other in a quiet manner, but not for long. The rabbit began to hop around and mumble things to itself. Saiyoko stood up and dusted herself off. She began to sweep up the floor and counters as if nothing had gone wrong. The rabbit stopped hopping and watched Saiyoko with interest. When she was done cleaning she put a pot of tea on the stove and sat down at the dining room table.

"Sai-chan, are you okay?" the rabbit asked.

Saiyoko turned her head and faced the rabbit sitting in the doorway. She cocked her head to the side to look at it, as if she hadn't realized it was there, "Yes, I'm quite fine, but what are you doing here?"

"Um…it's me, Momiji."

"But Momiji isn't a rabbit. He was here a minute ago…I thought I saw him go to the bathroom."

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh, Hatori is here to pick up Momiji."

"I am Momiji! Listen to me, Hatori is going to be really mad if he finds out I changed into a rabbit…"

"I can only imagine…"

Momiji hopped into the bathroom, "Tell him that I'm in here. I'll just be a minute.'

"Okay."

Saiyoko got up and answered the door, "Hello, Hatori."

"Hello. Where's Momiji?"

"He is in the bathroom; I believe he'll be out in a minute. Won't you come in for some tea?"

The teapot began to ring in the background, "Well, I don't see why not. I'm not in a total hurry to get back home."

Hatori followed Saiyoko into the dining room where she served the tea. There was an awkward silence until Hatori finished his tea, "Momiji is sure taking a long time."

"I'm sure he has a good reason." Saiyoko poured some more tea.

"I see," Hatori looked into the kitchen and saw Momiji's clothes on the ground, "Momiji wouldn't happen to be running around without his clothes, would he?"

"Oh that. You see, Momiji and I were making cakes and he got his outfit completely filthy," she wasn't lying, the outfit was covered in flour and other baking goods, "He took them off while in the bathroom and I was going to wash them. But then you knocked, so I dropped the clothes there. It was rather wrong of me to do so."

"I see," Hatori looked about the room, "where are these cakes that you've made?"

"They're still in the oven; I can bring some over to you when they're finished."

"That really wouldn't be necessary…" there was a loud popping sound from the bathroom; Hatori knew that pop like that back of his hand, "Momiji?"

"Sorry! I accidentally dropped this bottle of soap. It popped and spilled all over the place," Momiji opened the door and a pile of suds rushed out, "Sorry Sai-chan."

"It's okay. You've helped me clean up the bathroom," she got up and picked up Momiji's clothes, "they're still dirty, but I'm sure I could wash them for you. You just wear the clothes I gave you. I'll drop off your outfit with some cake later, okay?"

"Okay! That sounds wonderful! Doesn't is Ha'ri?"

"I don't see a problem with it…"

"YAY, Ha'ri you're so great! I can't wait until we can play again, Sai-chan!"

"Me either, Momiji!"

"Come on, let's go Momiji. We don't want to take up too much of Miss Saiyoko's time."

"Oh no, you aren't wasting my time! Come visit me anytime! See you guys later."

Hatori and Momiji walked out to the front of the house were Hatori's car was parked.

"So Momiji, what did you do with Miss Saiyoko today?"

"WELL, first we made cookies! Then we made cakes! Then we made …" and Momiji went on and on.

"That's it?"

"Yeah Ha'ri, what else would we have done?"

"Well it looked like you transformed to me, but I guess I'm overreacting…"

Momiji tensed up a bit, "Of course you are. I made sure to be EXTRA careful."

"How'd you get your clothes all dirty?"

"I went a little overboard with the baking, that's all."

"I see."

"So Ha'ri, what did YOU do today?"

"I worked."

"All day?"

"Yes."

"That's impossible!"

"Okay, so I took a ten minute break to read the newspaper…"

"See Ha'ri, I knew you weren't working the whole time."

"Did you have fun today?" Hatori asked.

"Yes! Do you think she'll let me come over again?!"

"I'm sure she will."

"Does she have a job?"

"I believe she does, however, I'm just not sure what she does."

"Oh. Ha'ri, what do you think of Sai-chan?"

"She's a very kind person. She took care of you, didn't she?"

"Aw, Ha'ri, what's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing at all, Momiji."

"So you like Sai-chan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aw, Ha'ri, you like Sai-chan."

Hatori was silent for a couple minutes.

"SEE? You're embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed, Momiji."

"Then why haven't you answered my question yet, huh?"

"I have a headache."

"No you don't! You like Sai-chan!"

"Momiji…"

"Ha'ri and Sai sitting in a tree…K I S S I N…"

_BONK!_

"OW, HA'RI YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"There was a speed bump."

"Yeah right, Ha'ri!"

"I'm serious."

"No you're not!"

"You like Sai-chan, YOU LIKE SAI-CHAN! I bet that you do! HEHEHE!"

"Momiji, take a break."

"Aw…Ha'ri, do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to be quiet all the way home."

"Aw…"

Hatori got to ride home in peace and had even more peace when he took Momiji home. He sat at his desk and began to read a Western novel that had arrived in the mail a couple weeks before. Even though he was reading, he wasn't really taking in the story. His mind had wandered to a different subject. He thought about the snow that came in the winter, he thought about the people he had met in his life. He thought about his family, and its curse. The book wasn't as interesting as his life had been. He had a sudden urge to get out of the house and do something. So he reached for the phone and dialed the number that had been scratched on a piece of notebook paper…

"Hello?"


	7. Trio Meets Miso Soup

Chapter Six: Trio Meets Miso Soup

A/N

Hmm all the characters in FB are symbolized by something…Tohru's the onigiri…so why can't Sai-chan have one? Can you guess who she is? The Trio? Do I need to explain? wink

---

"Hello?"

"This is Hatori."

"OH HELLO HAA-SAN!"

_Bring on the headache…_

"Hello Shigure."

"WHAT IS IT HAA-SAN?"

"Stop yelling Shigure."

"All right."

"What are you doing today?"

"Oh, well I have a deadline today and my editor should be dropping by soon…"

"I see."

"Why?"

"Well, you seem to be busy…"

"OH NO NOT AT ALL!" muffling of papers, "I have nothing to do today!"

"Really…"

"Do you need me to come over?"

"I don't _need_."

"I know…I'll call AYA! It'll be a little party!"

"All right."

"I'll be over quicker than you can say Que Sera Sera one hundred times!"

_CLICK!_

Hatori hung up the phone. He tidied up his desk and fidgeted with his papers while silently counting _Que Sera Sera_'s in his head. He was at about ninety-nine when the doorbell rang.

_Ding DONG! _

"HAA-SAN, it's US!"

Hatori opened the door and let them in. The two men pranced inside like a couple of grade school girls and began to pound Hatori with questions.

"SO HAA-SAN I LOVE WHAT YOU'VE DONE WITH THE PLACE, IT'S SIMPLY MARVELOUS. HAHAHA!" shouted Ayame.

"OH YES, I AGREE WITH YOU AYA, IT'S SIMPLY MARVELOUS!" replied Shigure.

"SO HAA-SAN, HOW'S YOUR LIFE TREATING YOU? IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER!"

Before he could answer…

"OH SKIP THE BORING STUFF HATORI! WE WANT TO KNOW ALL THE JUICY GOSSIP ABOUT YOUR LIFE! HOW ABOUT YOUR _LOVE _LIFE HAA-SAN?" asked Ayame.

And again before he could answer…

"OH AYA, YOU KNOW HATORI HAS NO LOVE LIFE!"

"I SEE NO REASON WHY HE SHOULDN'T, SHII-SAN!"

Hatori shook his head and was just about to say something when…

"BUT LO AND BEHOLD! HATORI WORKS ALL DAY AND NIGHT; THERE IS NO TIME FOR HIM TO FROLIC WITH THE WOMEN!"

"SO TRUE, SHII-SAN, SO TRUE!"

"WE SHOULD GO OUT!"

"YES!" agreed Shigure.

"TO THE RED LIGHT DISTRICT!"

Silence.

"OH YOU DIRTY, DIRTY BOY!" exclaimed Shigure.

Hatori put his head in his hands.

"WELL, WE AREN'T GOING TO FIND HER AT THE MARKET!"

"YOU NEVER KNOW AYA!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT, I DON'T!"

The two laughed hysterically and sat down at the table with Hatori. They took one good look at him and their expressions turned serious. They knew when there was something up with Hatori.

"So Haa-san, what has been bothering you lately?"

"Nothing…why?"

"You just don't look like yourself."

"I'm perfectly fine, Ayame."

"Oh sure, sure; you're perfectly fine. It's only that your eyes are a bit foggy and your stare is distant."

"Oh AYA! That's not a look of illness…"

"Could it be Shii-san?"

"Our Hatori has felt the mystical touch of love?"

"COULD IT BE?"

Shigure and Ayame stopped to look at Hatori. They stared at him with their outmost attention, awaiting his answer.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Damnit Hatori! You know very well what."

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Don't play stupid with us…who is she?"

"Who?"

"HER!"

_DING DONG._

"Excuse me, someone is at the door…"

Shigure and Ayame dashed to the door before Hatori could blink. They threw open the door and looked out with complete interest.

"Hello there."

"Um…is Sohma-san here?" she asked.

"Oh! You mean Hatori?"

"Yes…if I've come at a bad time I can come back later…'

"NO!" Shigure and Ayame pull the poor unexpecting girl into the house, "SO, how do you know Hatori?"

"Well…"

Hatori came out of the room and stopped dead in his tracks. He wasn't quite sure how to explain this one. But Shigure turned around with the biggest smirk on his face while listening to the girl's story.

"So, you're friends with Hatori?" Ayame aggravated.

"Well, yes."

"How did you two meet again?"

"Ayame, Shigure that's enough," Hatori walked over to Saiyoko, "I apologize for anything these two have said or done to discomfort you."

Saiyoko smiled, "Oh no, they've been nothing but polite."

"It's not polite to carry a conversation with a person without asking their name first," Hatori glanced at Shigure and Ayame, "Please come sit, Segumi-kun."

"Aw…he calls her –kun…" Shigure whispered.

Hatori glared at Shigure, "NOTHING! I said nothing!"

Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori sat down at the dining table, but Saiyoko did not sit. She placed a bag on the table and began to dig inside of it, "I know it's in here somewhere…a ha!" she pulled out a big bowl and placed in the center of the table, "And here's some of this," she unloaded the entire bag onto the table, "THERE! That should do it."

The table was covered in foods and sweets and a delicious aroma was coming from the bowl in the center. Even Shigure and Ayame were quiet for once as Saiyoko looked upon the table proudly. Hatori wasn't really interested in the food. He was watching Saiyoko.

"Bravo!" Shigure clapped, "amazing!"

"I should say if this food is as good as it smells…"

Saiyoko grinned with pride, "Go ahead and try some!"

Shigure and Ayame began to fill their plates with a little bit of everything. When they finished they began to stuff their faces with food. Hatori was sort of in a state of shock, so he didn't do much.

"I say Aya; this food is good enough to compete against Tohru's cooking!"

"Yes, this is simply divine."

"What's in the big bowl…?" Shigure gasped, "Is that…what I think it is? Oh my…"

"Miso soup! Oh!"

Ayame and Shigure began to devour the soup. Hatori still looked dumbfounded and didn't move. Saiyoko began to fill a bowl for him, and then she packed food on a plate. Hatori stared at the food as she placed it in front of him; he wasn't hungry but he ate it anyway.

"Oh THAT was delicious! Don't you agree Shii-san?"

"Oh yes, definitely. I must know the name of the person who made this!"

They turned their heads and looked at Saiyoko for the answer, "Did you?"

Saiyoko nodded, "Yep!"

"Bravo! And what may be our wonderful chef's name?"

"Saiyoko Segumi!"

"Pleasure to meet you!"

"No, the pleasures all mine!"

Hatori finally spoke, "What brings you to visit today, Segumi-kun?"

"Well, all I really wanted to do is bring over those treats Momiji and I made the other day…"

"OH so you know our little Momiji?"

"Yep!"

"Oh! We haven't introduced ourselves! I am Shigure Sohma."

"And I," Ayame took her hand, "am Ayame Sohma."

Saiyoko blushed, "It's nice to meet you! Are you Sohma-san's brothers?"

"Oh no, we're just best friends! We are related…but we've been best friends forever!"

Saiyoko laughed, "That's amazing."

"What?"

"That you've been friends forever. It must be nice. I never kept any of my friends that long. They always seem to up and disappear…"

Silence.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that! We never disappear! We can be your new friends."

"That's really nice of you Shigure-san."

"Hehe."

After Shigure and Ayame pushed away there plates and leaned back in satisfaction, they bombarded poor Saiyoko with questions,

"Where do you live?"

"What's your career?"

"What do you think of Haa-san?"

"Do you know the _secret_?"

Silence. Hatori nudged Ayame with his elbow. Saiyoko took a deep breathe, "I live in the small community that surrounds the park, I am working as a receptionist for a psychiatric clinic until I finish school, I had to sell my car because I couldn't make the payments, and I think Sohma-san is a great person."

A little pause of silence and then Saiyoko said, "You mean the secret about you turning into animals? You guys can do that too?"

Ayame and Shigure stared at Hatori, "Don't look at me."

"How? Who? When?"

"Well…"


End file.
